Hawkfrost's Secret
by Fantasyfreak789
Summary: The spirit of Hawkfrost wanders the forests of Thunderclan,looking for Lionblaze. In his rage, he kills a warrior, and frames a Thunderclan warrior for his actions. Another explanation for Ashfur's death.


Hawkfrost padded through Thunderclan territory searching for Lionblaze. He needed to speak to the little traitor. He's just like his father…. He sniffed the air trying to find his scent, but discovered nothing. He was about to head towards his camp when he heard the small cry of a finch. Someone must be hunting… He ran toward the source of the sound, jumping over underbrush which never seemed to end. How do they live in this he thought in disgust. He was so busy wondering about the territory that he jumped into a clearing and landed face to face with a Thunderclan warrior. "Ashfur!" he snarled, but the warrior didn't seem to hear him or see him. Of course he doesn't see or hear me, I'm dead.

Ashfur bent down and sniffed his kill, it didn't seem very large to Hawkfrost. The gray tom checked to make sure no one was around and started eating his kill. Hawkfrost snarled when he saw this. How could he do this? It was an outrage! A violation of the warrior code! But no matter how much he shouted, Ashfur could not hear him. But then he had a thought, I'll kill him! That's what I'll do! Besides, he's Lionblaze's mentor and he breaks the warrior code. He doesn't deserve to live! With one quick movement he slashed at the warrior's neck. He sat, watching the life bleed out of the tom while his eyes looked confused. And for the first time, in a long time, Hawkfrost felt happy.

But his happiness didn't last long. He was still sitting there when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. A spy he thought, but how could it be? He was dead; no one could see him, could they? He sat stone still staring at the bushes. Of course, he didn't care if they saw him kill a senior warrior, but he did care if they told Lionblaze. If they told him, he would be watching for him and he won't be able to sneak up.

The cat must have seen him because it was staying hidden. "Show yourself!" he shouted at the bushes. The bushes rustled and out stepped a black she-cat with stunning green eyes. Hollyleaf. Lionblaze's sister. Now he understood; she could see him because he was related to both Lionblaze and Brambleclaw.

She seemed to know why I was there, but confusion clouded her eyes briefly when she saw the body of her fellow warrior. She spoke in a low, serious voice "Hawkfrost, why did you kill him?" Her eyes were a bright green that made his fur stand on end. Think Hawkfrost he thought fix the situation. In a cool voice he asked, "Before I answer, I must ask why you are here?" Good. That will buy some time. She took a few pawsteps forward and stopped a mouse-length away from him. He gave her a cold look and she gave one back that sent shivers down his spine. "Hmmm, I don't know! Maybe because it's my territory!" she said with great sarcasm. That was a stupid question Hawkfrost; you're such a mouse-brain.

He sat back on his hunches, trying to look casual, and spoke in his most calm voice. "How did you know I was here?" She gave him a smug smile, "You will never know." Fury bubbled up in his throat, threatening to unleash, but he managed to keep it down. Seeing that he was holding emotions back, Hollyleaf quickly grew serious. "I have answered your questions, now you must answer mine." Hawkfrost's throat went dry and he couldn't think of a good reason why he did it. If he told her killed him because he ate his catch, she wouldn't believe him. If he said he killed Ashfur because he was Lionblaze's mentor, she would warn Lionblaze of his presence.

"Answer my question!" she said louder. He curled his lip and spat "we had a debt to settle!" Of course it was totally not true, but he was acting his part out well. She looked at him in horror, "So you killed him?" Hawkfrost held his head high, "Of course, he owed me his life!" She looked darkly at him, "And what" she asked "could he possibly have done to make you seek revenge?"

He was about to answer when he heard a voice from far away. He pricked his ears where the voice was coming from and recognized Jayfeather. Hollyleaf heard as well, but kept her gaze on him. They kept still as Jayfeather padded somewhere nearby. He wondered if Hollyleaf would give them away. A few minutes passed and they could hear him no more so he began speaking again. "Look, just pretend you never saw me and go back to your camp. I'm tired of speaking with you of this matter. I came to make your brother see the light of having power, but he is obsessed with your little prophecy. He thinks he is unbeatable, but that would only be so if he stayed and trained with Tigerstar and me. He would become leader and rule the lake." As he spoke he imagined himself ruling the clans and watching as his brother's life spilled out of him and poured into the lake.

He was brought back to reality when Hollyleaf hissed threateningly. "I won't tell anyone about this encounter, but if you come near Lionblaze again, I will inform the whole clan of your plans and you will never persuade anyone!" She spun around and jumped through the bushes. She's smart. If he went near Lionblaze, she would tell the whole clan. Even if Lionblaze is persuaded, he would never be in a position of power. Cursing himself, he looked up at the sky. It was sunset. There would a Gathering in a few hours so he decided to take the body to the lake. The cats will see his body and just assume he drowned.

He started dragging the shaggy, dead warrior across the forest floor. The brambles snagged in his fur and tore out clumps. Seeing his fur on the brambles gave him an idea, a brilliant idea. He dropped the warrior and padded back to where Hollyleaf disappeared. He searched among the branches until he found what he was looking for. Black fur. He pulled it out with his teeth and ran back to Ashfur, his excitement growing. Now it will look like Hollyleaf's doing. When she is blamed, I will have free access to Lionblaze. He purred, pleased at the thought. Maybe I'll just kill him.

After sticking the tuft of fur in Ashfur's claws, he dragged the body down to the lake and pushed it in. He looked down at the swirling torrent below and shivered. Even a Riverclan cat wouldn't swim in those waters. He could hardly see Ashfur's body as it was thrown this way and that amongst the waves.

The full moon came out and Hawkfrost sat and watched as Thunderclan padded down the slope. He was on a small boulder behind some trees listening to their startled mews as they saw Ashfur's body. They pulled out the dripping carcass and angry howls rose with wails of sorrow. Satisfied, he left the territory back to the Dark Forest.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations" a deep voice growled.<p>

Hawkfrost spun around to see his father standing there, his eyes gleaming with pride. "What did I do?" he asked confused. It had been weeks since Ashfur's death and he was put down when nothing dramatic happened.

His father, Tigerstar, the fiercest warrior in the world, sat down beside him. "Hollyleaf is dead, and Leafpool is no longer the medicine cat." Hawkfrost stared until the words sank in "How? How did she die?"

Tigerstar gazed at him with his large amber eyes. "Her mother recognized the scent on the fur tuft, but didn't tell the clan."

"Of course she wouldn't tell! Squirrelflight hated Ashfur! He-" but Tigerstar cut in. "Let me finish!" he snapped. Hawkfrost instantly shut his mouth and watched his father. Tigerstar resumed, "A dark secret has been kept from us and from all the clans, a betrayal." Wondering what he was talking about, Hawkfrost listened even more intently. "Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are not the parents of the three" Tigerstar continued, "They are the kits of Leafpool and Crowfeather."

Tigerstar told him how Hollyleaf had announced it at a Gathering and how she couldn't take it and got killed running into a tunnel when it collapsed. Hawkfrost looked down to see that he was clawing at the ground. We were fooled! "No wonder they didn't have your ambition!" he said. "Our hope is lost now."

"No it isn't Hawkfrost, you forget of Tawnypelt's kits: Flamepaw, Dawnpaw, and Tigerpaw. We will now follow them in their dreams. They are our hope for a united clan."

That night, he and Tigerstar traveled to ShadowClan to walk in the dreams of the only kin of Tigerstar that could show promise. As Hawkfrost watched them in their dreams, he thought I will finally fulfill my promise. This is not the end.


End file.
